MetalGarurumon
MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". It is Garurumon's final form, and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body. Invisible laser are radiated from the four laser sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as infrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms which grow from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net airspace at ultra-high speeds.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgarurumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalGarurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon in line 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MetalGarurumon card, titled "Cocytus Breath", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Cocytus Breath technique. Cocytus Breath deals Data-type damage to one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project MetalGarurumon is one of the Megas of the Snowfield area, following WereGarurumon. Post-game, the Gabumon in the Snowfield will digivolve to MetalGarurumon, aided by WarGreymon, to fight the party. MetalGarurumon, with WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon, can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. MetalGarurumon also can be obtained by trading a MetalSeadramon at the digimon centre. Digimon World 3 MetalGarurumon can be obtained by raising a MetalMamemon to lvl 40. He is also available as a Green Mega Card with 51/51. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City, he is a Battle Master. To fight him you need to go to the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card belongs to the Water card group and has HP 2250, circle attack 700, triangle attack 450 and vs. Fire x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell "MTLGARURUMON" to him. BlackMetalGarurumon also appears at Igloo City later as the second-last boss in the game. He is the holder of the Reverse Sevens card. There is no BlackMetalGarurumon card in the game. Digimon Rumble Arena MetalGarurumon is a playable character as well as Gabumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Gabumon, or by using the password "KIMJOY". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MetalGarurumon is Gabumon/Garurumon's final Digivolution. Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon at level 45 with 80 to 90 friendship. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Metal Garurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. He can further utilize DNA digivolution with WarGreymon to become Omnimon if they're at level 65 with Speed at 415 and Friendship must be 100%. Attacks * Metal Wolf Claw'This attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in ''Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40. (Cocytus Breath): Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. * 'Ice Wolf Claw'This attack is named "Giga Cross Freezer" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Grace Cross Freezer): Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. * 'Giga Missile'This attack in named "Metal Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39 and "Metal Slamming Attack" on St-85: MetalGarurumon. (Garuru Tomahawk)This attack is named "Freeze Bomber" in Digimon Adventure, "Revival! VenomVamdemon the Devil" 39 and Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley.: Fires a missile from its chest. * '''Metal Wolf Snout: Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. * Metal Howling Variations / Subspecies * BlackMetalGarurumon * MetalGarurumon X * ZeedGarurumon MetalGarurumon X MetalGarurumon X is a MetalGarurumon modified by the X-Antibody. He is equipped with built-in weapons, including a gattling cannon named Metal Storm. The metal that makes up his body is made out of the rare light weight Blue-Digizoid , which allows him to travel at tremendous speeds. Digital Monster X-Evolution He was one of the few X-Digimon fighting the Royal Knights. He sacrificed himself to save Dorumon and Tokomon from Omnimon by giving Tokomon his X-Antibody, but it turned out MetalGarurumon survived and helped the others fight the legion of DexDoruGreymon. During the battle he saved Tokomon a second time, this time from a DexDoruGreymon. MetalGarurumon X later assisted WarGreymon X, Silphymon, Mummymon and Wizardmon to evacuate the survivors during the second DexDoruGreymon wave's attack while DoruGreymon and Gallantmon X took care of those remaining. He was later seen among the survivors who were shown. His fate at the end remains unknown. Digimon World 4 MetalGarurumon X can be obtained from Veemon Attacks * Cocytus Breath: Breathes a cone of ice, freezing anything that comes in contact with it. * Garuru Tomahawk: Fires off missiles from compartments scattered throughout his armor. * Metal Storm: Fires off his gattling cannon. * Garuru Burst: Shoots every weapon he has at the enemy all at once. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGarurumon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Featured Articles